Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) is a radar technique that achieves the effect of a large aperture antenna by using a relatively small aperture antenna that is physically moved along a path. By combining the information from many pulses transmitted along the path, a SAR can synthesize the performance of a single large aperture antenna. SAR has been effectively used in airplanes and satellites to generate images of ground targets, for example.